Eat, Pray, Argue?
by cookies26
Summary: Post Chosen/NFA...Buffy and Angel argue about movies.


**Hi! This is my first Buffy fic, I've written fic before...a few years ago but I thought I would try to get back into it. I also have a new/renewed love for Buffy and Angel. This is just a short little one shot. **

**A very fluffy, future fic. Don't own anything in the Buffyverse.**

* * *

"I'm not seeing Eat, Pray, Love."

"And why not?"

"It looks like a chick flick."

"It is not a chick flick, I think that you would really enjoy it."

"And why's that?"

"Its about a woman who goes on a journey of self discovery to find herself, one that takes her all over the world. Its a beautiful story that ends with peace and love."

"Simply put...chick flick!"

"You know, you really need to open your mind. You could actually see a movie where someone isn't beating the shit out of someone."

"Ooo speaking of...The Expendables is out too! I checked the showtimes and it starts in an hour."

"I'm not seeing that!"

"It looks amazing."

"No, it looks like old Hollywood has-beens blowing crap up...been there, done that."

"Why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"Me? You're the one being difficult. We always see what you want to see, can't you let me pick for once?"

"You pick stupid movies."

"I do not and technically its my turn to pick a movie. Remember that rule, we switch off every other date."

"This isn't a date, its one in the the afternoon."

"Oh please."

"Come on, lets see The Expendables and then we can have a little afternoon delight."

"Stop trying to ply me with sex; its not going to work."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. We need to leave soon, I know you don't want to be late for the movie."

"Au contraire, my movie doesn't start for another hour."

"Well, the movie that we are actually seeing, Eat, Pray, Love in case you forgot is starting in half an hour."

"Ugh, why are you arguing about this?"

"Why are you?"

"You're still being difficult with me."

"Maybe we should just go see separate movies."

"What?"

"Clearly we're not going to agree on one."

"But this is our movie date."

"You already said this isn't a date, its just one in the afternoon."

"Would you stop using my words against me! If we go see different movies then that totally defeats the purpose of having an afternoon alone together. One that has been planned for quite a while."

"Well, its only a few hours, we'll still have the evening."

"But what about our traditional movie make out session?"

"Next time."

"Stop being so damn stubborn."

"No darling, its you thats being so damn stubborn."

"You're actually willing to give up movie make outs...you think you know a person."

"I'm not compromising on this, its my turn and I want to see Eat, Pray, Love."

"Why can't you be a normal man and like action movies?"

"Why can't you be a normal woman and see movies about feelings?

"Angel."

"Buffy."

"I'm so not happy with you," Buffy pouted as she leaned against the couch.

"You'll get over it."

"I'm pregnant therefore we see what I want to see!"

"You can't pull the pregnancy card, you used it yesterday at the mall. You can only use it once a week, thats our deal," Angel reminded her.

Buffy shook her head, "No, thats your deal. I don't ever remember agreeing to that."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Ok, seriously we don't have time to sit and argue about this too."

"I'm not arguing, I'm just simply stating a fact Angel. Here's another one, I have no desire to see your little chick flick."

"Well, I have no desire to see your little action farce."

Buffy glared at her husband before smacking his arm, "You deserve worse than that you know."

"I'm going to ignore that and chalk it up to pregnancy hormones."

Buffy bit down on her lower lip and sniffled, "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Oh cut it out," Angel chuckled, he was used to her games. "Lets not start the fake waterworks. Grab your jacket, I hate missing the previews."

"You can go all by yourself! I'm not going unless we go see my movie."

"Are you two fighting about movies again?" Buffy and Angel both turned their heads to see where the new voice was coming from.

"Willow, what are you doing here?" Buffy questioned upon seeing her friend. "And where's De...?"

"Right here Mommy!" the brown haired, brown eyed tot interrupted her mother as she came barreling toward the couch.

"And what are you doing here little miss?" Buffy questioned her three year old as Delaney climbed up on Angel's lap.

"Auntie Willow no watch me no more," Delaney shrugged as she turned her attention to her father. "Hi Daddy," she grinned and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi beautiful girl," Angel smiled right back, he always did. Little Delaney Katherine Callaghan had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Willow," Buffy glared at her friend. "What gives?"

"I'm sorry Buffy, I know I said I would watch her all day but there's a huge flood at the store and I have to take care of it."

Buffy sighed, "Its alright, I hope the damage isn't too bad."

"I hope so too. Sorry again, we'll reschedule, I promise," Willow replied, feeling bad that she had cut Buffy and Angel's alone time short, it was so few and far between these days.

"Do you need some help?" Angel questioned, there was obviously no movie in sight now so the least he could do was offer some assistance. Willow had, after all, taken Delaney out to breakfast and watched her for a few hours.

"No, I think we're okay for now. Xander's meeting me to check out the damage but I'll call if he can't handle it," Willow said. "I should get going. Bye Munchkin."

"Bye Auntie Willow," Delaney blew her a kiss as the red head hurried out of the house.

"Well, there go our movie plans," Buffy sighed as she heaved her seven month pregnant self off the couch, might as well have a snack now.

"I wanna to go to the movies!" Delaney screamed causing both of her parents a slight loss in hearing.

"Laney, its almost time for your nap," Angel reminded his little girl much to her dismay.

Delaney shook her head in protest, her pigtails hitting Angel in the face, "Too big for naps."

"Says who?" Buffy crossed her arms across her chest as she looked at her defiant little girl.

"Cuz I'm this many," Delaney held up her three fingers. "And I'm a big sister now and we don't take naps."

"Well, you are not a big sister yet," Buffy rubbed her belly affectionately, "Not for a few more months anyway."

"Pwease, I wanna to go to the movies. Daddy, pwease," Delaney batted her little eyelashes, knowing that it got to Angel every time.

"Don't fall for it Angel, her thrall isn't real," Buffy glared at her husband, he was such a sucker.

"Maybe we should go, it'll be a fun afternoon for us. I know that it'll only be Delaney's second time going to the theater but she did really well when we took her for the first time," Angel said to his wife.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "She needs to take a nap, you know how she gets at night if she doesn't nap."

"We'll put her to bed early," Angel suggested, he knew all too well how his little Delaney got in the evenings...she was just like her mother.

"No wanna go to bed early," Delaney pouted.

"Then you can't go to the movies," Angel kissed her forehead.

"But Laney wanna go to the movies," Delaney sniffled.

"Well, if Laney wants to go to the movies then she will have to go to bed early tonight, okay?" Angel spoke.

"Otay Daddy, we go movies and go bed early," Delaney grinned for her father but she so wasn't going to bed early.

"Ok then everything is settled, we're going to the movies," Angel announced.

"Angel," Buffy put her hands on her hips, movies did not trump naps.

"Do the face, pretty girl," Angel whispered in Delaney's ears much to the little girl's delight. The 'face' was only reserved for very special occasions and this was one of them.

"Oh not the face," Buffy shook her head as her daughter donned her best sad puppy dog face. The eyelashes were Angel's downfall and the puppy dog face was her own. "Fine, we can go to the movies. But after dinner, you will hop right into the tub and then to bed, no T.V."

"Yay!" Delaney squealed as she jumped off of Angel's lap who let out a big 'oomph. "Let me grab my purse!"

"What purse?" Angel questioned as Delaney scurried out of the family room.

"Birthday present from Dawn," Buffy replied. "She keeps her little monkey in there and her makeup."

"What makeup?"

"I'm sorry Angel, do you not live here?" Buffy laughed as she grabbed the newspaper from the coffee table.

"Please tell me its not real makeup."

"Fine, its not real makeup."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the movie times again," Buffy replied as she sat back down on the couch, holding her belly as she did.

"Why?"

"Because we're not taking our three year old to see Eat, Pray, Love."

"Or the Expendables."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at her husband, "Whatever," her eyes glossed over the paper. "Ok, child friendly movies...Despicable Me...Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore and ..."

"The Revenge of Kitty Galore? That sounds like porn."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Seriously Angel?"

"Is there anything else?"

"Ooo Toy Story 3!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Excited much?" Angel raised her brow and grinned at his wife.

"Have you seen the first two?" Angel glared at her. "Stupid question, I know. The movies are really good. I love Buzz and..."

"I didn't know you were so into children's movies."

"Well, when you have a child, those things kind of happen. Don't think I didn't notice you watching Aladdin after Delaney went to bed last week."

"I had to know how it ended," Angel shrugged, "and I didn't like it, its horribly inaccurate. The genie is so off and don't even get me started on that magic carpet. Where the hell does Disney get its facts?"

"Ok big guy, calm down. Toy Story 3 starts in 24 minutes, we need to leave pronto."

"I didn't agree to Toy Story 3."

"Ugh, not again!"

* * *

**The End! Thanks for reading! I know it was plotless and pointless but I just wanted to try it out : )**


End file.
